


Coins Hit The Water

by Kadorienne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hopes nightly, and she goes lightly, and she smiles only for you.</p><p>A songvid about Molly's feelings for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coins Hit The Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sphinxvictorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinxvictorian/gifts).



> Song: "Coins Hit The Water" by Helen Lawson. Made for sphinxvictorian.

This vid can also be DL'ed at http://belladonna.org/Songvids/CoinsHitTheWater.mov


End file.
